


Simon Vs the Giant Oreo Cake

by skrich210



Category: Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 20:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13748298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skrich210/pseuds/skrich210
Summary: Simon is on youtube and finds the perfect cake.





	Simon Vs the Giant Oreo Cake

**Author's Note:**

> I was on youtube this morning and was watching How To Cake It make a Giant Oreo cake and immediately got this idea.
> 
> This is my first fic so please be nice!

“BRAM! BRAM! BRAM!” 

“Simon what on earth is so important that you need to interrupt my reading for English?”

“Just come over here. I need to show you something.”

Bram sighed and walked over to Simon’s bed where he was sitting with his laptop on his lap.

“Okay, babe. What is it that you wanted to show me?”

“I was on youtube and found this cake that looks like an Oreo! And guess what! It is even filled with Oreos!”

Bram looked at the computer and had to admit, it was a pretty damn good looking Oreo cake.

“Is this really all you wanted to show me? I really to finish my reading become somebody likes to distract me.”

Simon blushed. “Yes. But it was important! Just look at that cake!”

“Si, it does look really cool. But is there a point to this?”

“Yes. I want that cake for my birthday cake.”

“Babe, I love you. I don’t think that I can make that cake. Plus, I would like to point out to you that your birthday isn’t for another six months.”

Simon sighed. “Fine. I’ll leave it alone for now, but remember I want that cake for my birthday.”

“I will, babe. I have a feeling that you won’t let me forget.”

\----Six Months Later---

“SIMON! COME HERE I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU!!”

Simon ran down the stairs from his room to see what his boyfriend was up to.

“Alright. Close your eyes.”

Simon closed his eyes and let Bram lead him to where he needed to be.

“Okay.. OPEN!”

Simon opened his eyes and started to cry.

“Si, what’s wrong? Is this okay?”

“YOU GOT ME THE OREO CAKE! This is best birthday gift that I’ve ever gotten!” Simon cried out.

Simon pulled Bram close and kissed him. 

“Happy birthday, Simon. I love you.”

“I love you too, Bram.”

**Author's Note:**

> cake video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jI-rukEsU5A


End file.
